Sensitive
by Shankara Umachan
Summary: Berakhir 'tragis' dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tak kau damba. Meski hampir sedekade menjalin ikatan ini, hingga memiliki lima anak sekalipun, kau masih tetap sulit untuk mencintainya. Sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan tak pernah berubah. Terkadang membuatmu berharap ia punya selingkuhan atau partner 'kerja' lain saja, hingga tak harus membuatmu bekerja keras hanya untuk melayaninya.


**Sensitive**

 **Summary:** Kau adalah gadis dengan segala mimpi besar yang kau punya. Tapi berakhir 'tragis' dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tak kau damba. Meski hampir sedekade menjalin ikatan ini, hingga memiliki lima anak sekalipun, kau masih tetap sulit untuk mencintainya. Sikapnya yang menyebalkan dan tak pernah berubah. Terkadang membuatmu berharap ia punya selingkuhan atau partner 'kerja' lain saja, hingga tak harus membuatmu bekerja keras hanya untuk melayaninya. /sory for bad summary/ Hanamiya Makoto x You/OC/ Reader/ lemon/ gak Uma saranin buat baca /.

 **WARNING! WARNING!**

 **Rated-M**

 **No child! Just 18+!**

 **Hanamiya Makoto (32) x You/ OC/ Reader (29)**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

 **Hope you like this! ^^**

 **...**

Setiap jam 10 malam di malam minggu adalah saat yang kau tunggu. Salah satu channel di televisi akan menampilkan tayangan film bergenre favoritmu. Bersiap antusias dengan menyiapkan semangkuk popcorn dan sebotol jus di meja. Tayangan di tv flat itu masih menampilkan acara variety show membosankan yang sangat tidak kau suka. Tapi saat melihat tepuk tangan terakhir yang menandai akhir acara, kau langsung memasang ancang-ancang duduk dengan posisi ternyaman. Bersabar menantikan acara itu dengan hati berdebar karena menunggu selama tujuh hari lamanya untuk menonton. Memasang wajah serius nan fokus.

Saat layar kaca menunjukkan iklan sepintas, sebuah suara ketukan pintu membuatmu langsung terjengit dan menoleh ke arah ruang tamu. Sadar jika itu mungkin saja adalah orang yang selama ini hidup serumah denganmu, kau mulai merilekskan diri dan segera membukakan pintu.

"Tadaima,"

Dan benar saja, seorang pria tinggi dengan wajah menyebalkan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam rumah saat kau membukakan pintu masuk.

"Tumben sabtu ini kau pulang lebih awal,"

Membawakan kopernya dan sekilas memberikan kecupan ringan, kau segera bergegas ke dalam. Tapi sebuah pelukan di leher menarikmu ke belakang dan kau merasakan ciuman yang serasa gemas dilakukan oleh suamimu. Tentu saja kau protes dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Mmmhh... huah, Ma-makoto..."

"Kau mengabaikanku,"

Mengerucutkan bibir kesal, kau melepaskan diri dari tangan besar itu dan mulai menyambar sofa di depan sebuah benda yang sedang menujukkan judul film yang akan ditayangkan. Melempar asal koper suamimu ke meja dan mulai berfokus ke tv. Ya, acara rutin penayangan film horor yang jarang sekali ada kecuali di jam larut dan malam minggu di channel favoritmu. Kau suka film horor yang ditayangkan channel tv tersebut karena film yang disajikan selalu berkualitas dan tak membuatmu kecewa.

"Begadang lagi, heh?"

"Jangan mengganggu... Pergi saja ke atas, aku sudah menyiapakan air untukmu,"

Tanpa menoleh kau mulai memfokuskan diri ke layar kaca.

Hanamiya mengedikkan bahu meski sedikit kesal. Ia menuju kamarnya untuk melakukan ritual yang sering dilakukannya sehabis pulang bekerja. Mandi.

Film berjalan beberapa menit lamanya. Saat adegan terhenti dan berganti iklan, kau mulai menyandarkan tubuh yang serasa tegang setelah menonton adegan yang cukup menyeramkan. Menyeruput jus jeruk dengan santai ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahmu melalui sebuah tangga. Kau menoleh dan melihat suamimu yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang dengan asal. Ia berjalan melewatimu menuju arah dapur.

"Cuma ada sup rumput laut dan sosis. Setan-setan kecilmu yang tadi menghabiskannya,"

Hanamiya menoleh ke arahmu saat ia sedang membuka lemari makanan. Lalu beralih lagi ke dalam isi lemari yang ia buka dan hanya menampakkan dua sosis goreng mengenaskan. Menutup kembali lemari itu, ia mendapatimu berjalan mendekat dan terlihat mengutik isi lemari es untuk mengeluarkan beberapa bahan.

"Baguslah jika mereka makan dengan baik," Hanamiya menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman ke tembok, memperhatikan kesibukanmu.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setiap hari di rumah, Makoto. Mungkin perilaku burukmu begitu menurun kepadanya sehingga aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk membuat makan malam ulang,"

"Kau tahu hari sabtu adalah hari tersibuk yang kupunya, honey. Pulangku selalu lewat jam makan malam. Well, jika kau tidak bisa mempertahankan makan malam untukku dari jagoan kita, aku bisa memakluminya," entah kenapa senyum puas yang terlihat menyebalkan itu terpampang saat kau melihat wajahnya.

"Jangan memulai," memutar mata malas melihat tingkah Makoto yang ingin mengajakmu bertengkar, kau beralih pada washtafel untuk mencuci sayuran.

Pria itu selalu saja menyebalkan. Hobinya adalah membuatmu kesal. Tapi setiap kali kau mencoba menang, justru hal itu malah akan menjadi boomerang yang menyerang ketika ia mulai menarikmu ke atas ranjang. Selalu. Dan itu membuatmu berkali-kali lipat kesalnya. Seolah harga dirimu terinjak-injak dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kau adalah seorang perempuan yang kompetitif. Memiliki banyak hal yang ingin kau wujudkan suatu saat nanti. Namun setelah bertemu Hanamiya, dunia mimpi itu terbalik dan membuatmu berakhir menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang mengurus para bocah bandel seperti ayahnya. Tak pernah mendukung segala hal berbau karier yang kau perbuat. Hanamiya melarangmu bekerja. Ia bilang, menyimpanmu di rumah dan mengurus segala sesuatu untuknya adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia lakukan. Menaklukkanmu adalah ambisinya, memaksamu bercinta adalah hobinya, membuatmu menderita adalah keahliannya, mengingat kau yang sedari dulu selalu menolak dan bermusuhan dengannya.

Tapi hal itu justru mengekang segala ambisimu.

Kau masih ingin menantang dunia. Kau masih ingin menaklukkan segala sesuatu yang kau inginkan. Kau masih ingin melakukan hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan. Yah... apa daya, karena setiap apapun yang kau perbuat, Hanamiya lah yang berkuasa.

"Omrice?" Hanamiya mengerutkan alis saat melihatmu mengeluarkan bahan seadanya dengan dua butir telur di tangan.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, filmnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi," dengan cuek kau mulai memotong paprika, bawang bombai, dan bahan lain untuk omelet-rice yang akan kau buat. Saat mengambil wortel untuk dikupas, suara tak asing dari tv membuatmu beralih dan dengan cepat melesat ke arah benda gepeng itu.

Hanamiya menekuk alisnya tak suka. Ia dekati dirimu dan ikut duduk di sampingmu.

"Kau belum selesai membuatnya, [Name]..." tatapannya ikut mengarah pada layar tv yang sedang menampilkan adegan keanehan sebuah rumah.

Tanpa menoleh, dengan santai kau menjawabnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Iklan kedua kujamin makananmu sudah selesai,"

Makoto memandangmu cepat. Alis tebal yang menunjukkan seberapa menyebalkan ia ketika memperlihatkan raut meremehkan itu sedang menukik tajam yang tak kau gubris. Bibirnya yang semula datar tiba-tiba menyeringai ketika mata nakalnya melirik ke arah tubuh mungilmu yang memakai terusan lengan panjang selutut. Kilatan jahilnya mulai terlihat tatkala membayangkan tubuh kecilmu yang tersentak-sentak dalam bawah kuasanya. Membayangkannya saja membuat junior Hanamiya mulai berontak untuk melawan. Apalagi jatahnya terbendung selama seminggu karena siklus bulananmu, membuatnya semakin gerah.

"Ngh, a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kau terkejut mendapati suamimu yang menindih tubuhmu tanpa peringatan apapun. Ia mengunci kedua tanganmu ke atas dan mulai memainkan lidahnya menelusur ke arah rahang dan bibirmu. Melumat kasar bibir manis itu hingga membuatmu sulit bernapas.

"M-makoto, aku tidak bisa menonton film jika seperti ini!" megap-megap kehabisan oksigen, kau begitu kesal dengan ulahnya.

"Aku bisa downloadkan film itu kapan-kapan, [Name]. Kau terlalu banyak mengabaikanku hari ini," memandangi wajah cantikmu yang selalu buat ia candu.

"Lebih bagus jika aku menontonnya di tv, jadi lepaskan!"

Pria itu mulai meremasi dadamu sambil menciummu ganas.

"H-hentikan..."

Ini yang kau takutkan. Yang paling kau takutkan dari Hanamiya Makoto. Melayani nafsu pria itu sama saja membuatmu sulit berjalan selama beberapa waktu. Menyebalkan. Bahkan setelah memiliki lima orang anak pun ia masih bersikeras 'menghabisimu' di atas ranjang. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan, pria itu bahkan semakin senang jika melihatmu ketakutan, padahal ia sendiri tahu apa yang membuatmu takut kepadanya.

Sering kau berangan ia tertarik atau berselingkuh dengan wanita lain. Tak mempedulikanmu dan berlayar terus mengarungi arus hidup dengan sikap brengseknya. Hingga kau bisa dengan mudah menggugat cerai dan memiliki semua hak asuh kelima anak kalian. Hidup tenang, damai, dan berfokus membesarkan anak-anakmu dengan penuh didikan juga kasih sayang. Tetapi segala angan hanyalah angan. Sekalipun kau tak pernah mendapati Hanamiya mendekati perempuan manapun. Aneh memang, kau kecewa dengan semua sikap 'setia' suamimu yang hanya senang menyentak kasar tubuhmu di atas ranjang.

"Mmh... umm... ngh!" sedikit sakit saat Hanamiya menggigit bibirmu agar terbuka. Serta merta ia masukkan seluruh lidahnya menjelajahi mulut mungilmu tanpa ampun.

Tubuhmu menggeliat tak karuan. Berusaha menghindar dengan frustasi karena tangan yang terkekang. Mencoba menahan gejolak birahi suamimu sendiri namun yang terjadi kau malah semakin kelabakan kehabisan oksigen.

"Mmmhhh... hhuaahhh... hah... hah... hah..." Kau membuang muka untuk mengantisipasi serangan kedua.

"Sebaiknya aku memakanmu saja,"

Kau menoleh cepat dengan wajah murka. Mencoba bersabar agar tak meledak dan membuat suamimu itu merasa menang.

"A-aku lelah Makoto. Kumohon jangan sekarang," film yang berganti iklan semakin membuat gigimu gemeretak.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku suamimu?"

"Akan kumasakkan sekarang, jadi minggir!" mencoba membelot dengan tangan terikat. Pria itu hanya menyeringai senang melihat kegigihanmu yang tak berarti. Ukuran tubuh yang berbeda jauh semakin membuatnya ingin menelanmu bulat-bulat.

"Hei, diamlah..." Kaki Hanamiya bergerak-gerak ke arah remote control di meja dan menekan tombol off tepat ke arah tv hingga benda itu kini menampakkan layar hitam sepenuhnya. Suasana sepi yang mendominasi membuat suara napas terengahmu semakin terdengar keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Makoto?!"

"Aku sedang malas makan. Daripada berdiam diri, kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja, hm?"

Ia melepaskan tanganmu sembari menutup lagi bibirmu dengan bibirnya ketika kau akan berbicara. Membendung kekesalanmu hingga membuatmu gamang dan semakin kesal. Dengan keras kau dorong tubuhnya agar menjauh. Kau tak mau melayani pria itu lebih jauh lagi. Masih tersisa sedikit ketakutan jika kau berhubungan badan dengannya. Ia kasar dan tak mau mengalah. Kebrengsekannya sudah dalam tingkat akut. Jika saja kalian tak memiliki anak, entah perlakuan atau ucapan apa yang akan ia serapahkan padamu. Mungkin kejadian saat-saat awal pernikahan kalian terulang kembali. Dimana ia yang selalu membuatmu naik pitam dengan ucapan tak sopannya, serta perilaku tak tahu malunya yang langsung menyerangmu brutal saat kau mulai melawan. Menyeretmu paksa ke kamar, dan 'menghajarmu' habis-habisan.

Perlu diingat jika Makoto menikahimu dulu dengan paksaan. Pria brengsek itu merebutmu dari kekasihmu dengan ancaman yang keterlaluan. Tentu saja kau ketakutan, jika melihat orang yang kau cintai babak belur tak karuan hingga tak sadarkan diri, bukan? Namanya saja berandal, apapun yang ia inginkan selalu didapat dengan cara kotor. Kalau ditanya apakah kau sudah mencintainya setelah 9 tahun pernikahan kalian? Jawabanmu: tidak. Sama sekali kau tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai seorang bajingan yang sikapnya tak pernah berubah itu? Apalagi saat hanya ada kalian berdua dalam satu ruangan, tak segan-segan ia menunujukkan kebrengsekannya padamu. Membuat perempuan baik-baik dan terhormat sepertimu belajar beberapa hal kasar untuk memproteksi diri dari perilaku tercelanya. Sampai sekarang pun kau masih bisa bertahan karena kelima anak kalian, status yang akan kau sandang setelah cerai, juga keposesifan Hanamiya yang sepertinya benar-benar menyukaimu. Membuatmu sedikit berpikir ulang ketika ingin mengajukan gugatan cerai yang berulang kali ingin kau lakukan.

Sebenarnya banyak hal yang menjadi nilai plus seorang Hanamiya Makoto. Ia tampan, walau wajahnya itu selalu ditunjukkan hanya untuk membuat orang kesal. Ekspresi yang seakan ingin membuatmu memukul wajahnya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan serasi dengan rambut hitamnya yang pekat. Ia juga punya tubuh atletis yang pasti didambakan seluruh kaum hawa, hasil olahraga basket yang membuatnya terkenal sebagai seorang 'raja tak bermahkota', juga permainan kotornya. Tipu muslihat, kelicikan, dan kecerdikannya menjadikan ia orang yang tak terkalahkan. Ia juga jenius. Semua hal yang bahkan bagi seorang dirimu yang pemilih bisa saja menjadi jatuh hati kepadanya, jika tak ingat semua keburukan yang tak imbang dengan semua kelebihan di atas.

Ia tak pernah memberimu kebebasan. Dukungan terhadapmu nol. Memang benar jika semua kebutuhan untuk rumah tangga kalian tercukupi, bahkan sangat tercukupi. Tapi sebagai seorang perempuan aktif yang memiliki ambisi besar, peraturan yang ia buat untukmu itu sangat menyiksa.

"Mmh... Ma-makoto... hha..."

Pria itu mulai bergerilya. Ketakutan terbesar yang membayangi membuat otakmu berpikir keras untuk menghindar. Selama ini beberapa cara yang kau buat untuknya berhasil. Dan ada satu cara yang selalu berhasil kau lakukan untuk menipunya.

Berpura-pura melepas tali tambang yang sedang kalian tarik bersama untuk membuat lawan berpikir bahwa kau kalah. Padahal saat lawanmu lengah dan berbalik, diam-diam kau menarik keras tali tersebut dalam satu sentakan dan membuatnya terjatuh, tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Ya, cara itu pasti bisa...

Kau mulai berhenti berontak dan berpura-pura menikmati ciuman kasar kalian dengan mata terpejam. Mencoba mengimbangi Hanamiya yang selalu melakukannya dengan menggebu-gebu. Hanamiya akan sedikit 'melepasmu' jika merasa kau menikmati permainannya.

Pria itu mulai lunak dan melepas pagutan kalian. Menciptakan seutas benang saliva tipis yang menggoda saat terputus untuk melihat wajah masing-masing. Kau yang terengah-engah dan Makoto yang tersenyum jahat ke arahmu.

"Bukankah itu nikmat, [Name]?"

Kau mencoba terlihat tersenyum walau gagal. Menyembunyikan ketakutan dengan berlagak arogan untuk bisa lebih menantang balik pria di atasmu. Makoto adalah pria yang lebih suka menindas lawan yang tak berdaya. Jika kau memasang ekspresimu yang sekarang, maka gairah untuk 'menginjak-injak' nya akan sedikit mereda.

"Bi-bisa kita hentikan ini, anata?" meletakkan kedua lengan kecilmu ke arah lehernya dan memeluk kepala besar beraroma shampoo itu berada dalam dekapanmu.

Sedikit menaikkan tubuh terbaringmu menjadi posisi setengah duduk. Tahap awal untuk menghindari tindihan tubuh kekar suamimu.

Kau menggesekkan bibirmu seduktiv ke arah sekitar telinga dan rahang bawahnya. Wajah tampan yang sayangnya terlihat brengsek itu hanya melirik apa yang kau lakukan.

"Aku takut membangunkan anak-anak," Kau menjilat, mencakup, serta mengirimkan udara hangat ke telinganya untuk memberikan godaan. Jika seperti ini pria itu akan terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan serta menikmati apa yang kau buat.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya. Mereka semua tertidur,"

Tak mau kalah, pria itu menggigit ke lehermu sambil menegakkan tubuh kalian. Ia bersandar di sofa sedang kau duduk di atas pangkuan menghadap dirinya. Memeluk tubuhmu dengan mata berkabut nafsu. Kakimu yang terbuka lebar tepat di selangkangannya membuatmu meneguk ludah merasakan benda keras di depan pangkal pahamu.

Kau mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya. Menempelkan hidung kalian sambil sesekali menggesekkan tubuh untuk semakin meyakinkannya bahwa kau tidak takut dengannya. Kau tahu jika Hanamiya selalu pandai untuk mengendus ketidakberdayaan lawannya. Kau tak mau hal itu terjadi, dan tetap melanjutkan aktingmu yang sedikit amatir.

"Ne, bisakah kau diam sejenak?"

Semakin mengeratkan posisi berpelukan kalian, kau mengalihkan tangan dari leher ke arah punggungnya. Melekatkan diri sedemikian rupa hingga telingamu tepat berada di depan dada kiri Makoto. Merasakan debaran jantung dan hangat tubuhnya.

"Aku suka saat memeluk tubuhmu seperti ini," sedikit benci kau mengatakan hal itu.

Jika mau jujur, kau memang suka dengan tubuh suamimu. Siapa yang tak mendambakan pria tinggi berotot dan gagah sepertinya? Memeluk tubuh hangat itu dan merasakan debaran jantung bagai irama senja menghanyutkan. Kalau saja wajah dan sikap Hanamiya yang tak menyebalkan, mungkin kau akan bisa jatuh cinta dalam sekejap padanya. Tapi semua itu pasti mimpi, karena sampai sekarang pun sikap brengsek dan egoisnya tak pernah berubah. Apalagi wajah menyebalkan dengan alis tebal tak merasa bersalahnya itu selalu berhasil membuat darahmu mendidih.

"Kau suka tubuhku?" sepertinya berhasil.

Cara ini pasti berhasil. Pria itu tak menampakkan kecurigaan apapun dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Tangannya bahkan mulai tergeletak pasrah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Biasanya jika sudah dalam tahap ini, setelah acara goda-menggoda milikmu, kau akan merangsek meninggalkannya dan berpura-pura sibuk untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Cara itu selama ini berhasil menipunya. Membuat pria itu urung untuk segera menghantarkan segala nafsunya. Dan jika beruntung, malam ini mungkin ia tidak akan menyentuhmu.

Hanamiya adalah seorang penjahat yang selalu bisa mengendus salah satu perbuatan jahat bernama kebohongan. Ia selalu tahu bahwa kau masih belum bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang yang ia inginkan. Apalagi melayani nafsunya dengan sukarela tanpa paksaan. Melihat caramu yang menghindarinya ketika ia sedang menginginkanmu. Apalagi wajah ketakutanmu yang menghiasi saat berhadapan dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Makoto suka ekspresi takutmu. Ia suka dengan jeritmu. Ia suka rintihanmu saat pergulatan kalian. Tapi ia akan selalu luluh saat mendapati sikap penurutmu. Melihatmu yang bersikap layaknya seorang istri yang tulus melayani suaminya, ia pasti akan segera berhenti berbuat hal yang lebih jauh, walau terkadang tak lama kemudian pergulatan akan dimulai saat birahinya tak terbendungkan. Ia suka menghabisimu berkali-kali hingga membuatmu tak sanggup bertahan.

Tapi jika mendapati sikap penurutmu, ia bisa sedikit lebih lembut dan membiarkanmu tidur pulas tanpa pingsan terlebih dahulu. Benar-benar tipe brengsek yang sulit dimengerti.

Selama ini kau memang enggan melayani nafsunya. Tak pernah benar-benar suka rela untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana bisa rela, jika yang ia lakukan selalu kasar dan membuatmu menjerit-jerit tak tahan. Menyiksa.

"Mhm... Aku ingin berlama-lama memelukmu. Ini terasa nyaman..."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu melakukan hal ini padaku," kau membuka kedua matamu saat merasakan keganjilan. Biasanya pria itu tak berbuat apapun hingga kau yang melepaskan tubuh kalian dari pelukan. Tapi sekarang tangan besar suamimu itu melingkar erat dalam punggung kecilmu. Seolah tak membiarkanmu lari dalam dekap posesifnya.

Menahan debar dada yang tiba-tiba mencepat, kau berusaha tenang agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"K-kau tak s-suka aku me-melukmu?"

Gawat!

Kenapa kau menjadi gagap?

Menoleh ke atas untuk melihat ekspresi Hanamiya, kau mendapati wajah menyeramkan pria itu yang langsung membuat ciut nyalimu.

"Kau selalu menggunakan cara ini untuk menghindariku, [Name],"

Pria itu sudah tahu?!

Makoto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingamu yang langsung membuatmu bergidik merasakan hembus napasnya seiring nada yang ia keluarkan.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum menerimaku,"matamu melotot tak percaya. Bahkan satu-satunya cara yang selama ini berhasil menipu sang suami telah runtuh terpecahkan! Padahal baru beberapa bulan cara itu kau terapkan. Apa sudah tak ada jalan keluar lagi untuk menghindari segala 'kebuasan' Hanamiya?

"M-makoto..." beralih mencengkram lengannya ketika merasakan rabaan di bokong dan paha. Kau coba hentikan lengan itu dengan mata bergerak gelisah. Memikirkan jalan keluar.

"A-aku tidak b-bisa melakukannya sekarang..." seolah tak mendengar, suamimu itu semakin nakal dengan memasukkan tangannya mencapai payudaramu. Meremasnya gemas sambil memainkan putingnya untuk membuatmu mendesah.

"Ahn... M-makoto... H-hentikan..."

Meraba perut datarmu yang menjadi salah satu titik sensitiv hingga mudah sekali menyalurkan gelenyar aneh ke bagian bawah tubuhmu.

"M-ma-... Ahn!" ditambah hisapan kuat di leher, wajahmu mulai memerah semua mendapati rangsangan yang tak seberapa itu.

Saat tangan besarnya kau rasakan akan turun menelusup celana dalammu, kau berusaha memperingatkan kebohongan spontanmu dengan putus asa.

"A-aku masih datang bulan!"

Berhasil!

Pria itu segera menghentikan segala aktivitasnya. Ia menatap datar wajahmu dengan air mata terkumpul di kelopak. Kau balik menatapnya dengan wajah terengah. Menunjukkan ekspresi lega dan akan mengeluarkan suara yang gagal kau keluarkan saat kau rasakan tangan besar itu meluncur masuk begitu saja dan langsung menemui daerah tersensitiv tubuhmu yang tak berpelindung.

"Kau bohong," wajahmu menegang. Bernapas rasanya sangat sulit untuk dilakukan.

Kau tak tahu jika suamimu itu hapal benar jangka waktu siklus bulananmu.

"H-hhah..." tanpa mengalihkan pandanganmu ke wajahnya, kau tarik pergelangan tangan Hanamiya dari vaginamu. Walau sulit, tapi setelah kau memegang pergelangan tangannya yang lain pula, ia luluh dan mengikuti saja alur yang coba kau buat. Ia penasaran apa lagi kini yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghindarinya.

"D-dengar..." kau meletakkan tangan yang berat itu ke samping sisi tubuh Hanamiya. Pria itu melemaskan otot tangannya hingga sepenuhnya kau yang menahan tangan itu. Meski terlihat tak berbahaya, kau mencengkram kuat-kuat tangan suamimu, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Ki-kita sud-"

"Kau belum menerimaku, [Name]," Hanamiya langsung memotong.

"Bu-bukan begitu,"

"Kenapa kau selalu menolakku?"

"A-aku takut jika h-hamil lagi,"

"Kau menolak mengandung anakku?"

"Padahal k-kita sudah punya lima anak, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Tubuhmu tetap seksi walau sudah beranak lima, sayang. Apa aku tak boleh tergoda pada tubuh istriku sendiri, uh? Aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu,"

"Tapi kau melakukannya terlalu sering! A-aku lelah, kumohon jangan lakukan itu..."

"Itu masih kurang,"

"Pi-pikirkan saja tentang anak-anak, Makoto. K-kau bahkan b-bisa melatih mereka menjadi tim basketmu sendiri," mengingat jika kelima anak kalian yang kesemuanya bergender laki-laki dengan bungsu kembar dua non identik.

"Tambah satu anak perempuan tak ada salahnya, kan? Ayolah, aku juga ingin punya anak perempuan,"

Kau melotot tak percaya.

"Kau tidak serius, bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Jika sudah lahir anak perempuan, aku juga ingin menambah koleksi kembar kita. Atau kalau bisa penuhi seluruh kamar di rumah ini dengan tubuh-tubuh kecil yang menggemaskan itu,"

"Makoto!" Kau semakin bergidik.

"Atau... Jangan pedulikan kehamilan lagi dan nikmati saja percintaan kita,"

Kau semakin mencengkram erat tangan suamimu saat merasakan sedikit tegangan otot tanda ia berkeinginan mengeluarkan gerakannya.

"Kumohon, hentikan..." dengan wajah lemas tertunduk kau mengatakan rasa merendahmu. Berharap ia akan mengasihanimu untuk kali ini saja.

Pria itu terdiam cukup lama. Pandangan mata malasnya tak pernah teralihkan darimu barang sedetik pun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih belum menerimaku?" tiba-tiba Hanamiya mendekatkan wajahnya ke rahang bawahmu. Menghantarkan suaranya melalui daerah bawah telinga yang semakin menggetarkan jiwamu. Tatapan brengseknya berubah datar. Ia tak menunjukkan gelagat berbahaya tetapi dalam mode inilah kewaspadaanmu meningkat maksimal. Pria itu sedang serius!

Kau berusaha menahan segala ketakutan dan kegundahanmu untuk menghadapinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga kau keluarkan keberanian untuk bersuara.

"S-sakit..."

Pria itu tak bergeming.

"I-itu sakit, Makoto. Kau selalu k-kasar dan s-sulit berhenti..."

"...M-milikmu terlalu besar..." entah kenapa ucapan yang seperti itu membuat Hanamiya selalu terangsang. Ia suka jika dirimu masuk dalam mode tidak berdaya.

"Heh? Jadi ini salahku?"

"J-jika kau bisa bersikap lebih lembut, aku mungkin bisa menerimamu!" Kau beranikan diri bersirobok dengan matanya langsung.

"Jika kau mencoba menikmati dan menerima, permainan yang kuberikan akan terasa nikmat, [Name]. Kau saja yang belum bisa melupakan masa lalumu,"

"K-kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Padahal kita sudah punya lima malaikat kecil yang lucu,"

Tak mengindahkan segala apa yang kau ucapkan, pria itu malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ke hal yang sensitiv. Ia menekanmu dengan segala apa yang berhasil buat kau melemah tak ada tenaga.

"Aku sela-"

"Kau selalu menjadi egois, sayang. Pikirkan juga nasib anak-anak kita. Jadilah istri dan ibu yang baik bagi keluargamu," menasehati hal yang sebenarnya tak perlu untuk diucapkan kepadamu.

Hatimu memanas, terasa teremat kuat oleh ucapannya. Selama ini, kurang apa ia diperlakukan sebaik mungkin olehmu? Kau selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik bagi keluargamu. Mengurus anak-anak sendirian, mengurus rumah besar kalian sendirian, melayani segala kebutuhan Hanamiya sebaik mungkin, meski kadang semua itu dilakukan dalam keadaan tubuhmu yang terlampau letih akibat kegiatan malam kalian. Semua kau lakukan dengan sabar dan sebaik mungkin. Walau sering kali kau harus menahan panas di dada saat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah bad boy super menyebalkan milik suamimu itu.

"Apa kau ingin membuat anak-anak kita sedih karena ibunya tidak bisa mencintai ayah mereka?"

"Itu semua salahmu! Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" cukup sudah. Kau meledak mendengar semua hal yang membuat hatimu bagai tersengat kawat berduri. Kau benar-benar membenci pria itu.

Hanamiya menang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," Hanamiya tersenyum miring mendapati wajahmu merah padam menahan segala gejolak emosi. Marah, takut, sedih, kesal, bercampur menjadi satu.

"Brengsek! Kau adalah pria terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui," nada suaramu berubah rendah.

Kau masih ingat pertama kali berjumpa dengan Makoto ketika berusia 19 tahun. Ia kaya, sukses, dan memiliki segalanya. Tapi sikap brengseknya dalam bergaul membuatmu benci dan tak sudi dekat-dekat dengannya. Kalian selalu terlihat bermusuhan ketika saling jumpa. Sebagai seorang gadis ambisius, kau selalu gigih untuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang menantang. Karate, jujitsu, bahkan judo pernah kau pelajari. Semua hal yang selalu dihindari para kaum hawa, kau jalani. Kau suka berpetualang, membantu orang lain, mempelajari semua hal untuk menambah wawasan. Kau ingin menjadi orang nomor satu yang disegani, bahkan oleh para lelaki. Kau bermimpi ingin menaklukkan dunia. Menjadi pengusaha sukses dan gadis serba bisa. Menjadi tangguh, dan disegani dunia. Seperti Queen Victoria, Angela Markel, atau Hillary Clinton.

Menolong orang lain yang membutuhkan, membahagiakan keluarga, membanggakan kedua orang tua. Berkeinginan memiliki keluarga harmonis yang bisa saling mengandalkan satu sama lain. Menjadi tempat bersandar di kala sedih, dan tempat bercurah diri mengungkap segala kesusahan beban hidup. Kau bahkan sudah menemukan seseorang yang spesial dan sesuai dengan karakter yang kau dambakan.

Tapi semua itu sirna karena di setiap usaha ada Makoto yang menghalangi. Ia selalu punya cara licik untuk menjegalmu. Tak kenal ampun hingga hampir membuatmu gila karena murka. Kau begitu ingin menghancurkannya. Namun apa daya, seorang berandal brengsek yang gila bernama Hanamiya Makoto selalu bisa menemukan cara untuk mematahkanmu. Kau juga seorang wanita, yang setinggi apapun tekad, usaha, dan daya, masih belum setara dengan kekuatan seorang pria. Semua yang kau lakukan masih belum seberapa. Kami-sama menganugrahimu batas kekuatan yang belum bisa membuatmu terpuaskan. Hingga kau harus bertekuk lutut setiap kali usahamu terpatahkan oleh seorang bajingan rendahan bernama Hanamiya Makoto.

Pernah suatu kali kau bertanya kenapa hanya kau yang selalu ia buat kesal. Dan dengan santai sambil memperlihatkan muka menyebalkan liciknya itu ia berkata bahwa ia menyukaimu. Ia menyukai gadis bodoh sepertimu. Gadis bodoh dengan segala impian tak masuk akalnya. Berkata gamblang ingin memiliki gadis bodoh sepertimu untuk ia manipulasi dan kuasai. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah ia menyeringai senang kala melihat wajah marahmu itu tiada henti.

Gadis mana yang tak marah jika diperlakukan seperti itu?!

Dengan emosi yang meluap kau menyerapahi Hanamiya dan membentaknya agar tak lagi mengganggu hidupmu. Dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa kau sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintaimu, dan meremehkannya secara hina berani menyukaimu yang kau anggap ia tak selevel denganmu.

Meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa tahu resiko yang telah kau buat. Kau membuat seorang Hanamiya murka dan membangkitkan aura iblisnya. Ia yang ternyata 'mengenal baik' kekasihmu itu menantangnya bermain basket secara diam-diam. Dan tentu saja, permainan basket Hanamiya berbeda dengan pemain basket lainnya. Perlu opname selama seminggu agar tulang pacarmu bisa tersambung sempurna. Kau yang marah mengetahui hal tersebut seakan tak tahan untuk membunuh Hanamiya saat itu juga. Tetapi hal itu tak bisa kau lakukan karena Hanamiya adalah atasan kekasihmu. Tak cukup sampai di situ, Hanamiya yang benar-benar brengsek berani mengambil paksa kegadisanmu setelah ia berhasil menjebakmu. Menyetubuhimu habis-habisan hingga jerit dan tangis tak pernah henti kau kumandangkan.

Trauma yang kau alami hampir membuatmu putus asa. Jika saja bukan karena sebuah ancaman yang akan menyangkut keluargamu ia lakukan, kau tidak akan pernah mau melepas kekasihmu yang sudah terluka parah demi mempertahankanmu. Dan dengan terpaksa kau menerima tawaran pernikahannya. Menikahi Hanamiya Makoto yang telah banyak membuat hidupmu menderita.

Ia sangat keterlaluan, kau tahu itu. Tapi kau adalah gadis kuat. Kau selalu meyakinkan bahwa dirimu tangguh. Nyatanya Hanamiya Makoto tak akan sewena-wena jika kau menuruti apa maunya. Namun satu hal yang membuatmu tak bisa menerimanya hingga detik ini, bahkan setelah kalian memiliki lima orang anak bersama sekalipun. Seks yang ia lakukan selalu menggebu, kasar, dan brutal, diiringi segala kebrengsekan sikap yang tak pernah bisa ia buat lembut kepadamu. Kau tak bisa mengimbanginya. Satu-satunya kelemahanmu jika dihadapkan oleh hal itu. Rasanya kejadian pemerkosaan beberapa tahun silam begitu membekas ketika ia mulai menyatukan tubuh kalian. Bad boy yang tak peduli bahkan ketika istrinya meminta ampun untuk berhenti sekalipun.

Kau mengeratkan tangan setelah semua kilasan balik tadi. Satu-satunya hal yang kau punya adalah harga diri. Tapi setelah melewati semua ini, yang kau bisa perbuat hanyalah pasrah dan memohon padanya. Meski tubuhmu mulai melemas karena tahu, sebentar lagi kekalahan akan tiba menghampirimu.

"K-kumohon... Apapun asal jangan 'itu', Makoto. Aku masih punya banyak pek-"

"Besok aku libur, sayang... Akan kubantu," tanpa kendala berarti ia beralih membebaskan diri dari tanganmu dan menarik tubuhmu dalam gendongannya.

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tahu punyaku besar, [Name]. Maka dari itu aku tak pernah bosan memasukkannya dalam milikmu," ia berbisik seduktiv yang langsung buatmu terdiam.

Kau tahu ini akan terjadi. Selalu saja.

Setelah pembicaraan yang akhirnya bisa kau ungkapkan padanya, ia tetap saja tak acuh dan dengan seenaknya menggendong tubuh lemasmu menuju tangga atas, tepat dimana kamar kalian berada. Menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya rapat. Seakan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kau biarkan saja tubuhmu terpental pada spring bed besar dan nyaman itu. Ingin melawan, tapi entah kenapa tak ada semangat untuk melakukannya. Kau tahu benar jika dalam tahap ini, 'monster' milik Makoto tak akan bisa terhentikan. Daripada membuang energi untuk perlawanan sia-sia, lebih baik kau gunakan energimu untuk tetap sadar dalam permainan yang akan kalian lakukan.

Untung saja kamar anak-anak cukup jauh dari kamar kalian. Dan ketika tidur para bocah 'iblis' itu akan pulas tak terganggu seberisik apapun keadaan sekitar. Mungkin kenakalan yang mereka buat seharian cukup membuat energi terkuras hingga tidur siang yang tak pernah mereka lakukan, tertumpaskan semua dalam kelelapan yang dimulai pukul delapan atau sembilan malam.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama. Kau tak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuh mungilmu yang terlentang pasrah dengan rambut panjang menutupi wajah. Dari sela-sela rambut itu kau perhatikan suamimu yang tengah melepas satu per satu kancing bajunya dan melempar asal kain itu hingga memperlihatkan cetakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sempurna. Yah... Kau tahu ia perkasa, tapi kau tak suka jika keperkasaan itu selalu membuatmu tak berdaya.

Suara resleting celana yang terbuka membuatmu mengalihkan mata. Kau masih tak mau jika harus melakukan hal yang sebenarnya hal wajar dilakukan pasutri ini. Kau juga tak bisa memungkiri jika yang ia berikan memang membuatmu terasa melayang ke udara. Tapi jika sudah seperti itu, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan terus membiarkanmu melakukan orgasme berkali-kali. Itu menyiksa. Saat tubuh sudah terlampau lemas untuk sekedar bernapas saja, pria tak berperasaan itu akan terus menghentakmu dalam irama yang tak ringan. Ia selalu punya cara untuk menghabisimu. Kau lelah dengannya. Kau ingin mengakhiri segala hal yang seperti ini. Tak bisakah dirimu mendapatkan ketenangan hidup berumah tangga dan membesarkan anak-anak dengan damai? Terkadang rasa letih yang kau dapat setelah bercinta di malam harinya hanya akan membuatmu menonton atau membiarkan saja para bocah kecilmu melakukan segala kekacauan.

"Awalnya kukira kau mulai menerimaku setelah semua yang kau lakukan, [Name]. Tentu saja aku senang. Tapi ternyata kau bisa juga menjadi seorang pembohong," kau meremas sprei di bawahmu untuk menahan luapan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Tanpa kendala berarti Hanamiya menarik lepas baju satin yang kau kenakan. Memperlihatkan tubuh mulusmu yang tinggal mengenakan bra dan celana dalam warna biru muda. Kau menoleh cepat ke arahnya yang bersiap menarik paksa sisa kain yang melekat di tubuhmu. Masih ada rasa ingin melawan untuk menghentikannya, kau tak mau putus asa dengan cepat. Tapi belum lagi tanganmu meraih tangannya, pria itu sudah terlanjur merobek bra yang kau kenakan. Dengan menutup dada, kau meringkuk ke sudut ranjang dan dengan cepat pula Hanamiya memblokirmu. Melempar asal celana dalammu yang menyisakan ketidakberdayaanmu sekarang.

"Hm... namun aku lebih suka jika sifat pemberontakmu itu masih ada, sayang. Membuatku lebih bergairah untuk menaklukkanmu,"

Dia menarik kakimu agar membuat tubuhmu terlentang. Menahan segala gejolak rontaan hingga mata jelalatannya menelusuri segala lekuk tubuh indahmu yang masih belum pudar setelah melahirkan anak ke lima.

"He-hentikan. T-tunggu, hentikan..."

"Melihatmu yang seperti ini mengingatkanku dengan kejadian 9 tahun lalu. Dimana kau yang ketakutan, menangis kencang, dan jerit yang menggoda saat aku merobekmu dengan paksa,"

"Ya-"

Hanamiya melumat bibirmu kasar. Tangan besarnya meremas payudaramu dengan gemas. Gerakannya yang cepat dan intens membuatmu kewalahan. Kau mengerang tiada henti. Mencoba meredakan ledakan yang seakan ingin keluar ketika jemarinya mulai bermain di area kewanitaanmu.

"Mmh! Ah... ah, agh... Yameteh..."

"Kau masih sempit sayang..."

Bibirnya beralih pada payudaramu yang terhentak ketika tubuhmu menggeliat menahan rangsangan. Tangan kecilmu mencoba meredam nikmat dengan menjambak rambut Hanamiya yang kini sedang mengenyot kuat dadamu. Bahkan sekarang kedua jarinya mulai mengaduk liar liang vaginamu dengan ganas.

"H-hh.. hent-...ahn! Hentikan...!"

"Hm? Kau bilang apa?"

Jari telunjuk dan jempol Hanamiya menjepit putingmu dan menarik-nariknya ke atas. Menghantarkan sengatan listrik yang berdampak pada area di bawah tubuhmu. Cairan yang membanjir membuatmu tak tahan lagi dan hanya menggelinjang kegelian. Rasa nikmat yang tak terkira, kakimu menendang-nendang memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Kau sangat basah,"

"S-stoop... hehh..."

Mulut pria itu merambah menuju perut. Mengecupnya dan membentuk beberapa kissmark yang membuatmu semakin banjir. Bahkan sebelum orgasme pertama terjadi, rasanya tubuhmu sudah tak sanggup lagi mengikuti permainan ini. Apalagi ketika kau rasakan mulut dingin suamimu yang sudah berada tepat di depan vaginamu. Mengecupnya kuat seolah mencumbu bibirmu. Menghisap cairanmu rakus seolah itu adalah nektar termanis di dunia. Kau coba bertahan dan menjepit kepalanya kuat menggunakan kedua kakimu. Tanganmu semakin erat mencengkram sprei hingga tak berbentuk.

"Ahn... ahahh... ngh! Hhh... l-lep-...ahhn...-as... hentikan..."

Lidah kasarnya mengeksplor ke dalam, membuatmu bagaikan cacing kepanasan merasakan serangkaian serangan Hanamiya. Hingga tepat setelah ujung lidah itu menyentuh bagian tersensitiv di vaginamu, kau langsung melengkungkan badan seperti busur panah dan mengejan sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan orgasme yang tertunda.

"Kyaaaaaahhh...! Ah, ahhhnnn...hhh...!" tubuhmu langsung terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Napasmu terputus-putus dengan genang air mata yang memburamkan penglihatan.

"Hehh... hehh... heehhh..."

"Kau selalu cepat keluar, [Name]. Apa tubuhmu sangat sensitiv?"

"M-makoto... c-cukuuup...hh..."

Hanamiya bangkit dari posisinya sambil menatap keadaanmu yang menyedihkan. Tersenyum puas dengan mimik menahan nafsu yang ketara. Sambil menjilati bibirnya, ia genggam kejantannya yang teracung sempurna tepat di atas perutmu. Menggeseknya perlahan untuk memperpanas suasana.

"Lihat [Name], dia ingin sekali menghabisimu,"

Kau merasakan benda keras dan panas di perutmu. Terasa sekali tonjolan-tonjolan urat yang melingkupi benda itu menekan kulit perutmu. Masih dalam keadaan terengah, kau membeliak melihat benda yang selalu kau takuti selama ini. Ukurannya bahkan tidak normal. Meski belum pernah melihat penis laki-laki lain selain suamimu, kau mengumpat kesal jika harus berhadapan dengan milik Hanamiya. Bukan hanya ukurannya saja yang sangat besar, tetapi tenaga pria itu juga tak dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Tubuhmu sedikit tersentak saat Hanamiya masih bermain-main dengan tubuhmu. Tubuhnya yang keras menghantarkan sensasi tersendiri. Otot-otot yang kekar dan sebidang dada nyaman untuk bersandar. Adakalanya kau membayangkan jika ia adalah seorang yang manis, lembut, dan perhatian, pasti dengan mudah kau akan berlari ke pelukannya. Sayang sekali takdir memberinya Makoto yang brengsek dan jahanam. Yang selalu membuatmu kewalahan hanya dalam urusan ranjang.

"P-pelan-pelan, Makoto..."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum memasukkannya, sayang,"

"Bi-bisakah kita melakukannya sekali saja?"

"Hah? Jatahku sudah terbengkalai seminggu ini [Name]... Aku punya banyak cadangan sperma untuk kuberikan padamu,"

Hanamiya melebarkan kedua kakimu dengan kakinya. Ia memegangi tanganmu yang hendak meronta dengan satu tangannya. Sedang tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membimbing kejantanannya di depan vaginamu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu saat merasakan gesekan benda tumpul yang begitu besar. Dan saat benda itu mulai melesak ke dalam vaginamu, kau menengadahkan kepala ke belakang merasakan nyeri bercampur nikmat yang melanda. Makoto melepas tanganmu dan berfokus pada penyatuan kalian.

"Ngh! Ssh... ah! Pelan-pelan, M-mako-... to..."

Hanya sampai ujung hingga kau merasakan kenyerian yang sebenarnya. Inchi demi inchi penis besar itu menerobos masuk vaginamu. Hentakan kasar yang mulai terasa membuat suaramu terputus-putus. Kau mencengkram punggungnya kuat-kuat. Bibirnya yang merangsek ke arah lipatan lehermu membuat penetrasi kalian sedikit termudahakan karena cairanmu yang keluar. Tubuhmu sangat mudah terangsang. Meski dalam kondisi tersentak mendapati kemaluan super suamimu, kau masih bisa merasakan sediki rangsangan dari gigitannya di lehermu.

Hanamiya menyentakkan keras penisnya hingga masuk keseluruhan. Merasakan jepitan hangat yang selalu ia rindukan. Bahkan ketika tubuhmu sedikit lemas dan tenang pertanda mulai menerima rangsangan, ia langsung menggenjotmu dalam tempo cepat. Menikmati sendiri permainannya tanpa melihat ketidaksiapanmu. Kau sedikit meringis ketika payudaramu diremas kasar dalam keadaan tubuh tersentak ke sana ke mari menerima pompaannya.

"Akh! S-sakit... mmmh... he-... henti-... kan... s-... sakit... i-ittai...!"

"Kau masih sempit, sayang..."

"Mmh... Ah! Ma-makoto, pelan-pelannnh... ah... ah... ah... K-kau kasar... ahn!" perlahan kau tak lagi merasa kesakitan.

"Bukankah kau suka yang seperti ini?"

Pria itu melepas penisnya dari vaginamu. Memberimu sedikit waktu untuk bernapas sebelum dengan cepat ia membalik tubuhmu dan kembali membenamkan kemaluannya.

"Eekhh...! Akh! Akh! Akh! Akh! Akh!"

Posisi seperti ini semakin membuat tusukannya makin dalam. Penisnya yang sangat besar otomatis menjangkau seluruh area sensitivmu dengan mudah. Berulang kali ia bahkan menyentuh titik terdalammu, membuatmu tak tahan. Air mata membasahi pipimu, tak kuat menahan merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat. Belum lagi tangannya mencengkram dadamu untuk memperkuat goyangannya yang menghentak. Kau memejamkan mata erat sebelum merasakan ledakan gairah kedua hingga membuat tubuhmu lemas.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhnnn...!"

Kau langsung ambruk dengan napas terengah. Hanamiya memelankan hentakannya dan meraih bibirmu untuk mengecupnya gemas. Ia selalu suka membuatmu orgasme dalam waktu singkat. Mengirimkan bisikan mengejek yang seduktiv kepadamu. Sedikit membuatmu terangsang namun kelelahan yang sangat tak bisa membuatmu berbuat apa-apa selain mendesah.

"Belum ronde pertama, sayang... Hh... Jangan selalu cepat keluar,"

Hanamiya memilin-milin dan menarik putingmu gemas. Kau sulit berbicara karena ia masih melumat bibirmu kasar. Belum lama ia melakukan hentakan ringan, tanpa memberi aba-aba ia langsung mengirimkan hentakan kuat bertubi-tubi pada tubuhmu. Benang saliva yang merembes di sela bibirmu hingga jatuh ke sprei, membuat pria itu kini menjilat habis sekitar bibirmu untuk tak menyianyiakan liurmu yang manis. Pria itu bagai kesetanan, ia menyedot habis mulutmu hingga membuatmu kehabisan napas. Kau yang tak tahan berusaha mendorong lengannya di atasmu.

"Mmh... ehmm...! hemhhm...!"

Memainkan bibir atas dan bawahmu secara bergantian. Menghisap lidahmu kuat. Bahkan remasan di dada hingga buatmu sesak. Beralih pada leher, ia memberikan banyak kissmark disana. Menghantarkan ribuan rangsangan, hingga cairan vaginamu meluber sampai paha lewat celah-celah persetubuhan kalian.

Ia tarik tubuhmu agar lututmu menopang berat tubuhmu. Membuka dengan kedua tangan besarnya bagian paha depanmu lebar-lebar. Sedikit mengangkatnya agar kemaluan kalian bisa sejajar untuk mempermudah penetrasi. Memegangi dadamu agar tubuh kalian tetap menempel. Mencengkramnya kuat dan meremas sebagai pegangan. Ia kembali menghujamimu dengan gerakannya yang liar. Kau yang kelelahan hanya bisa menyandarkan kepalamu pada dada bidangnya. Kepalamu menggeleng-geleng tak karuan. Bergerak pasrah menerima segala rangsangan Makoto tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Lalu sebuah desakan yang ingin keluar membuatmu mencengkram leher suamimu yang ada di belakang. Desahan dan deru napasmu kian cepat.

"Heh... heh... heh... ah! M-mma... hhh... ah! Hiks, Ah... ahhhhh..."

"Sebut namaku, [Name] hh..."

"Engghhh... hhah... Mako..."

Hanamiya semakin keras menghentakkan milikknya. Bunyi kocokan kedua kemaluan kalian seakan memenuhi seluruh ruang kamar. Bunyi erotis yang menjadi penyemangat suamimu untuk lebih keras menghentakmu. Mempercepat gerakannya hingga cipratan mani membasahi seluruh bagian bawah tubuhmu. Keringat deras membanjiri kalian. Suara napasmu yang tak beraturan bahkan tak membuat pria itu memelankan laju sodokannya.

"S-...sto... oo... pphh... b-berhen-...tih...hiks!"

Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipimu. Kau tak sanggup menahan semua perasaan nikmat dan lelah ini. Ditambah daya tubuh yang mulai menurun, juga kekasaran pria itu hingga membuat suaramu terputus-putus.

"M-ma-...hhhh, akh! Ah... ah... ko-...hhh... akhn... akh!"

"K-kau nikmat, sayang, hh!" hisapan kasar menghiasi seluruh leher, pundak dan bibirmu. Menyapu habis segala bagian tubuhmu hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang musti kau tutupi esoknya.

"J-...ja-...nganhh... ka-...aa-a... s-...sar... s-stophhh...h-hiks... P-...pelan... pe-...la... aaaanngh... ah... M-mako...hhh... K-...kau... k-ka...-sar... ahn...hhhaah..."

"[Name], kau liarhh... hahh..." suara berat Makoto menjadi pengiring ledakan puncakmu yang ketiga. Bahkan setelah sejauh ini dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda klimaks.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh...!"

Cakaran yang membekas di leher tak Hanamiya perdulikan. Wanita di bawah kuasanya kini benar-benar lemas dengan tenaga terkuras. Tangan mungilnya terkulai begitu saja dalam tubuh tersentak liar. Hanamiya selalu suka jika wanitanya tak berdaya. Ia semakin gemas untuk lebih menyiksamu lebih jauh lagi. Semakin mempercepat kocokan penisnya hingga kemaluanmu memanas. Ia menggigiti lehermu dan meremas kuat payudaramu hingga memerah. Memainkan putingnya yang semakin buatmu tersiksa. Segala rangsangan, dan kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu. Kau semakin tak berdaya dengan ketiga orgasme yang hanya akan menjadi awal kekalahanmu.

Pria itu masih kuat menyentakkan penisnya. Bahkan semangatnya semakin terkobar setiap merasakan pintu rahimmu yang terdobrak kuat. Benda itu seakan melentur untuk tetap tak membiarkan penis besarnya masuk. Apalagi tonjolan di perutmu setiap ia memasukkan kemaluannya membuat ia tak henti-henti untuk 'memakan' seluruh area tubuhmu.

"Kau loyo sekali, [Name]..."

Kau yang lemas hanya diam menikmati saja permainan gila ini. Meski sudah pada tahap tak menikmati, jika tubuhmu mulai letih tanpa ada daya sama sekali. Hingga merasakan tubuhmu terlempar jatuh ke bawah, kau hanya bisa diam saja. Pria itu kembali menghabisimu dengan gaya konfesional. Menyentak kuat kemaluannya dengan pahamu yang terbuka lebar. Tangan dan mulutnya kembali bergerilya memberikanmu sengatan rangsangan. Tak lama hingga dalam keadaan tubuh seperti ini kau mulai merasakan gelora luar biasa untuk menuntaskan segala hasratmu. Bergerak gelisah dengan lemah sambil mendesah.

"Aahh... A-aa... aku... ahn! Ke-keluarh... M-mako-... Hh... Hentikan... A-akuhh...ahh..."

"Sebut namaku [Name]..." Hanamiya mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuatmu menangis lemah.

"M-mako-...to, hhhh-... aaahhh-... kyaaaaaaaahhhh...!"

Tak tahan lagi, kau menyemburkan klimaksmu yang keempat dan paling dahsyat. Tubuhmu sampai bergetar-getar nikmat dan kocokan yang tak terhenti dari Hanamiya malah membuatmu seperti akan merasakan klimaks susulan. Cengkraman tanganmu tersampaikan pada sprei kusut yang hampir robek karena kuatnya perasaan yang kau keluarkan.

"S-sebut namaku, [Name]!"

"Ggyaaahhh! Makohh... M-makotooooo... ooohhhh...!"

Kau kembali keluar dengan klimaks yang lebih dahsyat. Sebelum tubuhmu benar-benar terkapar tak berdaya, pria di atasmu menegangkan tubuhnya dengan menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Mencengkram kuat pinggangmu, sambil menggerang ia melepaskan semprotan sprema yang membuat air matamu semakin deras keluar.

"[Name]...! Ggh...!"

"Hhhnn... hh.. eh...hhh... aahhh... hiks! He...hiks! ah... hhhhnn... hh...hh...hh..."

"Belumhh..." Makoto masih menekan kuat penisnya hingga membuat bokongmu sedikit terangkat. Rasa hangat yang mengalir memenuhi rahimmu membuat tanganmu beralih untuk mencengkram lengan kekarnya yang berada di sisi tubuhmu.

"Hhhiih... hiks... hhhhahh... ahh...hnnhahhh..."

Semburan sperma tiada henti membuat cairan putih kental itu meluber sampai ke sela-sela persatuan kalian. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan percikan-percikan hangat di sekitar pahamu. Kau menangis karena nikmat dan kelelahan. Wajahmu sudah tak karuan dengan rambut berantakan. Seluruh tulang seolah lolos dari tubuhmu. Kau langsung lemas tak berdaya, menyisakan isakan kecil dan desahan nikmat tiada tara.

Hanamiya memberikan gerakan erotis padamu saat ia mencabut penisnya. Bunyi 'plop' yang terdengar membumbui segala keerotisan yang kalian buat. Mata bad boy itu tengah memperhatikan tubuhmu yang basah oleh peluh. Masih belum merasa puas hingga ia kembali menghujanimu dengan segala kecupan, remasan, dan gigitan dimana-mana. Kau yang sudah tak berdaya hanya mengirimkan sinyal 'berhenti' yang tak seberapa sebelum pria itu kembali menggumulimu.

Untuk waktu yang terasa panjang, kau sadar jika permainan panas ini belum berakhir. Yah... untung saja besok minggu. Selain tak harus bersusah payah menunggui bocah kecil kalian ke sekolah, kau juga bisa sedikit bersantai dengan perkataan suamimu untuk membantu segala urusanmu besok. Mungkin, ya, mungkin. Kegiatan melelahkan yang disebabkan percintaan liar Hanamiya tak akan seberapa melelahkan jika besok adalah hari minggu. Ya... semoga saja...

 **OWARI**

 **Endingnya kurang? Ya, saya tahu itu...**

 **Rated M yg bener-bener lemon pemirsa...!**

 **Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... kenapa gua bikin kayak beginian ya?**

 **Huwwaaahhahahahhaha... plisss, hujat saja... kritik saya... flame saya banyak-banyak reader-san... biar Uma kapok buat fict beginian dan tetep jadi anak baek-baek di rumah...**

 **#Buakhh! Plak! Plak! Plakk!**

 **Sumimasen, setelah lama gak ngurus ff, yang keluar malah fict beginian. Harap maklumi, Uma bikin lemon itu buat nglepas stress. Entah kenapa setiap suntuk bayangin hal mesum sepertinya buat pikiran lebih tenang. Apalagi setelah nulis, waaahh... jadi lebih cling deh, hehehe...**

 **Sungguh, sebenernya Uma pengen tobat. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika kehendak tak bisa terlaksana dan malah makin menjadi-jadi, huahahhahahhaha...**

 **Uma gak peduli deh, ama review yg bakal nggebukin Uma jadi apa. Biar Uma kapok, tobat, terus khilaf, hehehe... Tapi klo masih ada reder yg baik hati beri Uma pencerahan -eh- review maksudnya, Uma beri ucapan terima kasih yg sebanyak-banyaknya. Yah, cuma ketikan kata 'terima kasih' yg bisa Uma beri atas segala dukungan reader-san sampai saat ini. Uma suka dihargai. Semua orang juga suka dihargai. Walau kritik pun, Uma juga sangat menghargai, karena setiap waktu yang para reader dan reviewer-san lakukan untuk mengomentari ff itu sangat berharga. Udah ngetik, ngabisin kuota, butuh tenaga pula buat mikir kata-kata apa yg cocok buat beri komentar-**

 **#Plakk!**

 **Gomen... tapi sungguh deh, kalo Uma dihujat sekalipun Uma terima jika itu ff lemon buatan Uma. Jujur banget Uma pengen tobat, reder-san... T_T T_T T_T**

 **Tapi setiap kali pengen ngelakuin itu pikiran nakal Uma kambuh dan gak mau berhenti, hiks! Liar banget dah! Imajinasi yg kagak bisa ditahan-tahan! Tapi Uma sebenarnya bukan tipikal kayak gitu-gitu juga sih...**

 **Hah sudahlah... lupakan semuanya! Sampai jumpa lagi di ff Uma lainnya ya...**

 **See you...^^**


End file.
